


don't want to get over you

by vlieger



Series: gravity [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlieger/pseuds/vlieger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric and Jeff sort some shit out after hooking up that one time (see part 1), b/c Eric feels guilty about a lot of things, including maybe possibly concussing Jeff with his penis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't want to get over you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theellibu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theellibu/gifts).



Jeff spent most of Monday lying on the couch in his apartment, staring at the ceiling, glancing at his phone every now and then to check the time and mentally update where the guys were, what they were doing.

It was getting dark out, and right now they'd be at the airport, starting to head home.

That was good. He yawned; he kind of wanted to get to bed, make tomorrow and his check-up, the verdict, come faster, but he also suspected Eric might be dropping in on him, so.

He was right; twenty minutes later, Eric was letting himself in with the key he still had from when Jeff got concussed last year. He'd had it made sometime around the fifth straight day Eric had dropped by to check in, and Jeff had still felt shitty enough to begrudge answering the door so often.

"In here," he called, before Eric could say anything.

He blinked up at Eric when he appeared in front of the couch.

He looked good-- tired, but good-- in his suit, his hair slightly mussed from the trip. Jeff had always thought the long, sleek lines of their game day clothes were particularly great for him.

"Jeff," said Eric heavily.

"Don't even start," said Jeff. "I'm gonna be _fine_. And it wasn't from the-- you know."

"It could have been," said Eric, sitting down by Jeff's feet. "You don't know that."

"I really, really do," said Jeff. "If anything injured me, I'm gonna say it was being smashed headfirst into the boards by someone twice my size. Or possibly all the _other_ times I get hit on the ice."

Eric kept frowning though. "But I shouldn't have aggravated-- "

"Oh my God, you didn't give me concussion by _fucking_ me," said Jeff loudly. He winced, because his head kind of hurt, but added snippily, "Your dick is not that great."

Eric didn't stop frowning, but he did this thing where his lips twitched upwards, like maybe he could be persuaded to stop frowning sometime in the near future, and rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

"I mean," said Jeff, because he wasn't sure if Eric had planned on fucking him again, but he didn't want to make it any less likely than his dumb injury already had, "It _is_ pretty great, like, really great, actually, really, _really_ great, but, uh. I'm pretty sure it didn't concuss me."

"Right," said Eric. "I-- okay. We still shouldn't have-- "

"I wanted to," said Jeff, looking at him. "Eric. I _wanted_ it, come on."

"I." Eric scrubbed a hand through his hair. "God, Jeff."

"I still want to," mumbled Jeff, flushing and looking back at the ceiling. "Just for the record."

"Jeff," said Eric, "You shouldn't-- "

"What, want you?" said Jeff. He shrugged. "It's just the truth."

"Fuck," said Eric. When Jeff looked at him his hands were clenched, white-knuckled, against his knees.

"Look," said Jeff, sighing. "Sorry, okay? I just-- I'm not gonna lie. But it's cool. I'll be fine."

"You fine now?" said Eric, gesturing at Jeff's head.

Jeff scowled. " _Yes_ ," he said. "I don't-- I can't have a concussion. Not again."

Eric curled a hand over his ankle. "Okay," he said quietly.

Jeff closed his eyes, breathing out. Eric's hand felt good on his skin, warm and comforting.

"Hey," said Eric after a moment. "Look, I'm sorry, okay, I shouldn't-- "

"If you say you shouldn't have fucked me," said Jeff, " _Again_ , I'm going to punch you in the face."

He opened his eyes, and Eric had a weird expression on his face, kind of half-frowning, half-fond.

"I _wanted_ it," said Jeff. "I _liked_ it. Maybe you didn't, I don't know, but it was good for me."

Eric looked kind of upset then, and he looked away, chewing on his lip.

Jeff sighed and closed his eyes again. Maybe he could just sleep here on the couch. He didn't feel at all inclined to move, too fucking tired, right down to his bones.

"It was good for me too," said Eric quietly, after a long silence. Jeff's eyes flew open.

Eric was looking at him now, still chewing on his lip.

He shrugged. "God, Jeff, it was amazing."

"Then _why_ \-- " Jeff gestured helplessly. "We've already established your penis didn't concuss me."

Eric's mouth twitched, and his hand tightened on Jeff's ankle.

"I just," he said, "Jeff, I'm your captain, and-- "

"You were my captain when you came all over my face, too," said Jeff.

Eric flinched, and drew his hand away.

Jeff sighed at the ceiling. "Okay," he said. "Whatever. I'm going to bed."

He threw his feet over the side of the couch, sitting up.

"Jeff-- "

Jeff shook his head. "Thanks for checking in, I guess."

"Are you kicking me out?" said Eric. He looked wide-eyed and sad, Jesus, Jeff couldn't deal.

"I-- I'm going to bed," said Jeff again, because he was pathetic, and he didn't really want to deal with Eric telling him no anymore, but if Eric wanted to stay even so, then he could.

"Jeff," said Eric quietly, reaching out to catch one of Jeff's wrists, pulling him around til he was standing between Eric's knees. Jeff went easily, because of how he was pathetic, right.

"Come on, Eric," whispered Jeff. "I-- what are you doing?"

"You drive me crazy," said Eric, staring hard at Jeff's wrist between his fingers, thumbing over the bones. Jeff shivered. "And I-- I hate it when you look like this. Especially because of me."

Jeff tipped his head back, blowing out a breath. "You gotta give me time, you know?" he said eventually. "If you're not going to do anything, and you want me to stop, I-- I can't just-- "

"I don't want you to stop," said Eric, looking up at him.

Jeff stared, then jerked his wrist out of Eric's hold so he could crawl clumsily into his lap.

"Hi," said Eric quietly, nudging his face in close. His hands curled over Jeff's hips.

"Hi," said Jeff. "I-- I don't-- what are you-- "

Eric kissed him, squeezing his hips and opening his mouth up gently, licking in sweet and warm.

"Eric," said Jeff, closing his eyes when Eric pulled back. "Come on, this isn't fair, you-- "

"You gotta give me time too," said Eric. "Jeff, God, this is so stupid, but I want-- "

Jeff kissed him then, he couldn't help it, harder and faster than before, a little bit bruising.

Eric made a helpless noise into his mouth, one hand coming up to tangle in his hair.

"Oh," said Jeff when he broke away, slightly dazed. He grinned, pressing his forehead to Eric's.

Eric smiled back, a little hesitant.

"It's not stupid," said Jeff.

"I-- yeah," said Eric, stroking over Jeff's cheek, pressing his thumbs into his dimples. "I just-- "

"Feel guilty, I know," said Jeff, rolling his eyes. "It's like your default, dude."

"Shut up," said Eric. "I-- I mean, I should feel guilty, you know? And you're so young, Jeff, fuck-- "

"Don't start," said Jeff. "I'm not a teenager anymore, I don't know what more you want."

"That is something," agreed Eric, making a face.

Jeff smirked. "You totally wanted me when I was jailbait, didn't you?" he said delightedly.

"Shut up," mumbled Eric, blushing. "I was-- God, Jeff, you don't even-- I thought I'd go to _jail_."

"That bad, huh?" said Jeff. "Wow."

Eric rolled his eyes, stroking his hands firmly over the sides of Jeff's neck. "You have no idea."

"I think I kinda do, actually," said Jeff.

"Fuck," said Eric, biting down on his lip. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay," said Jeff. "I know you're a bit dumb. Just-- just don't say no again, okay? It sucks."

"Sorry," said Eric again, quietly.

Jeff smiled. "You could kiss me again," he said. "You know, to make up for it."

"Yeah?" said Eric, mouth turning up at the corners, and he leaned in to fit his mouth over Jeff's, hands coming up to frame the sides of his face, thumbs pressing into the corner of his mouth.

Jeff hummed happily into his mouth, letting himself melt into Eric a bit, pushing his hands up over his chest. Fuck, he felt good, solid and warm, and _Eric_ , which was just. Fuck.

He got his fingers between the buttons on Eric's shirt, nails catching on warm skin, and Eric twitched and groaned, pulling away to stare at Jeff with blown pupils.

"You said you were going to bed," he said.

"You could come with me," said Jeff, grinning.

"No," said Eric, and Jeff's chest seized up. It must have shown on his face, because Eric squeezed the back of his neck and kissed him again til he relaxed, then pulled back to add, "Not-- not like that, I mean. I'm not having sex with you again til you get the all-clear."

"Oh my God," said Jeff, rolling his eyes.

Eric grinned sheepishly at him. "Sorry," he said.

"Whatever," muttered Jeff. "I'll just go jerk off by myself then."

" _Fuck_ ," said Eric. "Jeff."

Jeff climbed to his feet, palming idly over his half-hard dick. He hadn't actually planned on jerking off or anything-- he really was fucking tired-- but God, Eric got him so worked up.

"Or," said Eric, grabbing his wrist again to pull Jeff's hand away from his dick, "You could wait a couple days, and I could do it for you." He shrugged casually.

Jeff groaned. "I hate you," he said.

Eric huffed a laugh and stood up, putting his hands on Jeff's hips again. "Bed, come on," he said.

"Are you." Jeff blinked. "Are you seriously going to-- what, tuck me in?"

"Maybe," said Eric, lifting one shoulder with a smirk, probably trying to go for casual but just coming off dorky, which Jeff should not have been as into as he was.

But well, he was into Eric, period.

"Come on," said Eric again, guiding him towards his room.

Jeff rolled his eyes and yawned, which made Eric laugh. He ducked in for a quick kiss.

"You gonna stay?" said Jeff, shuffling backwards as Eric pushed him.

"I-- " Eric bit down on his lip.

"Please?" said Jeff, widening his eyes.

"God," said Eric, pushing his thumb against the corner of Jeff's mouth. "Yeah, okay."


End file.
